Lithium ion batteries are widely used in various portable electronics, and also serve as a power source in the area of continuously increased electric vehicles, due to the advantages such as high energy density, long cycle life, low environmental pollution and others.
A binder used in fabrication of an electrode plate of a lithium ion battery is obtained generally through emulsion polymerization. During the emulsion polymerization process, a certain amount of an emulsifying agent needs to be added, to realize stabilization and nucleation of the system. At present, the commonly used emulsifying agent is present in the binder by physical adsorption on the surface of the polymer. If such a binder is used in the fabrication of an electrode plate, molecular migration of the emulsifying agent occurs during the membrane forming process of an electrode membrane, such that a thin film of the emulsifying agent is formed on the surface of the electrode membrane. Moreover, fine channels are formed during the molecular migration of the emulsifying agent, which impacts the lithium ion conductivity, the mechanical properties, the electrical performance, the optical performance, the water resistance and so on of the electrode membrane.